Phil Parsons
|nationality = American |occupation = Voice Actor |areas_active = Dallas |active = 2001-present |status = Active |agent = Mary Collins }}Phil Parsons (born November 8, 1968) is an American voice actor working for FUNimation Entertainment. He's best known for voicing Nappa the Dragon Ball Series. Filmography Anime Dubbing Anime *''Dragon Ball Z'' (1989-1996) - Nappa, Shorty (ep. 17), Grand Supreme Kai (ep. 277), Additional Voices (FUNimation Dub) *''Crayon Shin-chan'' (1992-present) - Additional Voices (FUNimation Dub) *''Case Closed'' (1996-present) - Additional Voices *''Dragon Ball GT'' (1996-1997) - Police Chief (ep. 1), Nappa (ep. 43), Colm's Father (ep. 51) (FUNimation Dub) *''One Piece'' (1999-present) - Jabra, Jesus Burgess, Additional Voices (FUNimation Dub) *''Fullmetal Alchemist'' (2003-2004) - General Hakuro, Additional Voices *''Burst Angel'' (2004) - Tetsuzo (eps. 11-13) *''Samurai 7'' (2004) - Additional Voices *''Hell Girl'' (2005-2006) - Additional Voices *''Mushi-Shi'' (2005-2006) - Additional Voices *''Solty Rei'' (2005-2006) - John Kimberly (ep. 8) *''Speed Grapher'' (2005) - Fukushima, Slotnik (ep. 4) *''Trinity Blood'' (2005) - León García de Asturias *''Tsubasa: RESERVoir CHRoNiCLE'' (2005-2006) - Shopkeeper (eps. 13, 15), Secretary (eps. 28-29), Additional Voices *''Kenichi: The Mightiest Disciple'' (2006-2007) - Additional Voices *''Soul Eater'' (2008-2009) - The Flying Dutchman *''Dragon Ball Z Kai'' (2009-2011) - Nappa *''Fairy Tail'' (2009-present) - Elder Vanish Brother, Boar (ep. 5), Eisenwald Wizard (ep. 6), Guild Master (ep. 8), Hargeon Soldier (ep. 11), Magnolia Citizen (ep. 44), Monster Academy Student (ep. 87), Hammer (ep. 275), Additional Voices *''Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood'' (2009-2010) - Buccaneer, Hakuro *''The Future Diary'' (2011-2012) - Teacher (ep. 8) *''Gosick'' (2011) - Additional Voices *''Toriko'' (2011-2014) - Bourbo *''Kamisama Kiss'' (2012-2015) - Additional Voices *''Attack on Titan'' (2013-present) - Kenny Ackerman, Additional Voices *''Free! Iwatobi Swim Club'' (2013) - Additional Voices *''Dragon Ball Z Kai: The Final Chapters'' (2014-2015) - Rock (ep. 101), Warrior (ep. 122), Grand Supreme Kai (ep. 157), Police Captain (ep. 165), Additional Voices *''Sengoku Basara: End of Judgement'' (2014) - Additional Voices *''Dragon Ball Super'' (2015-present) - Hell Angel (ep. 19), Frieza Force Soldier (ep. 21), Refugee (ep. 65), Sun (ep. 69), Bubibinman (ep. 70), Bodyguard (ep. 71), Production Member (ep. 73), Nappa (ep. 76), Merchant (ep. 77), Crook (ep. 84) *''The Heroic Legend of Arslan'' (2015) - Haltash (ep. 12), Additional Voices *''Drifters'' (2016) - Ii Naomasa (ep. 1), Orte Commander (ep. 5), Bronze Dragon (ep. 10), Additional Voices *''The Heroic Legend of Arslan: Dust Storm Dance'' (2016) - Boyra (ep. 27), Additional Voices *''Joker Game'' (2016) - Assassin (ep. 6), Additional Voices *''My Hero Academia'' (2016-present) - Tensei Iida/Ingenium, Male Commentator A (ep. 45), Additional Voices *''Black Clover'' (2017-present) - Roland, Male Beach Mage J (ep. 44), Male Beach Thug J (ep. 44), Additional Voices *''Saga of Tanya the Evil'' (2017) - HQ Colonel Korda (ep. 4), Additional Voices *''DARLING in the FRANXX'' (2018) - Additional Voices *''Pop Team Epic'' (2018) - Additional Voices *''The Quintessential Quintuplets'' (2019) - Manager (ep. 5) OVAs & Specials *''Dragon Ball Z: Bardock - the Father of Goku'' (1990) - Nappa (remastered version) (FUNimation Dub) *''Lupin the 3rd: The Pursuit of Harimao's Treasure'' (1995) - Sir Archer *''One Piece 3D2Y: Overcoming Ace's Death! Luffy's Pledge to His Friends'' (2014) - Additional Voices *''One Piece: Adventure of Nebulandia'' (2015) - Capote, Additional Voices *''One Piece: Episode of Sabo'' (2015) - Jesus Burgess, Additional Voices Anime Films *''Evangelion 1.11 You Are (Not) Alone'' (2007) - Shigeru Aoba *''Evangelion 2.22 You Can (Not) Advance'' (2009) - Shigeru Aoba *''Summer Wars'' (2009) - Additional Voices *''Evangelion: 3.33 You Can (Not) Redo'' (2012) - Shigeru Aoba *''One Piece Film: Z'' (2012) - Additional Voices *''Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Gods'' (2013) - Additional Voices *''The Boy & the Beast'' (2015) - Additional Voices *''Dragon Ball Z: Resurrection ‘F’'' (2015) - Additional Voices *''Dragon Ball Super: Broly'' (2018) - Nappa, Male Saiyan Courtier A, Male Saiyan Staff A *''One Piece: Stampede'' (2019) - Capote, Additional Voices Video Game Dubbing *''Dragon Ball Legends'' (2018) - Nappa External Links *Phil Parsons at the Internet Movie Database *Phil Parsons at the Anime News Network's encyclopedia Category:Voice Actors Category:American Voice Actors Category:Dallas-Based Voice Actors Category:Voice Actors for FUNimation